1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to earphone assemblies and a portable electronic device using the earphone assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices are widely used for playback of music and other audio or multimedia content. To avoid disturbing others and isolate experience, an earphone or earphones are often utilized. A commonly used earphone includes a main body for insertion in or near the ear and a flexible cable detachably connecting the main body to the device. However, the flexible cable is easily broken, reducing lifetime of the earphone.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.